


[Podfic] Unsent Dispatches from the Bardzravand Frontier

by Chantress



Category: A Memory Called Empire - Arkady Martine
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Mahit writes poetry, after everything is over.





	[Podfic] Unsent Dispatches from the Bardzravand Frontier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unsent Dispatches from the Bardzravand Frontier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457010) by [Silvereye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/pseuds/Silvereye). 

> For my "Record While Lying Down," "Read with Silence," "Poetry," and "Try something new (for you)" squares for Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Title:** Unsent Dispatches from the Bardzravand Frontier  
**Author:** Silvereye  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** A Memory Called Empire  
**Pairing:** none  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:02:41, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c4s9v3jx8nfwbps/Unsent_Dispatches_from_the_Bardzravand_Frontier.mp3/file)


End file.
